


雙向暗戀 (R, 未完)

by ina1989



Category: Bjyx, bjyxszd - Fandom, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ina1989/pseuds/ina1989
Summary: 八天八夜事件時一怒之下飆得車(艸私設有。一樣還是車XD出沒地如下Weibo: 土澳二刷中IG: BXG20260905
Relationships: 王一博/肖戰
Kudos: 12





	1. 仲夏的夢

【一】  
半夜睡不著的肖戰，在被窩裡憤恨地刷著微博。  
他是知道的，王一博雖然隱藏得很好，但是有女友的。  
即使是在去年，兩人沉浸在主角們的感情中…無法自拔時。  
時至今日，早已從魏無羨的角色出來了，但心裡的煩躁卻怎麼都無法壓下…明明都累了一整天。  
於是，他做了在自己頭腦清楚時，完全不可能的決定。  
他取消了王一博的帳號關聯。  
就是一條獨木橋走到黑罷了。

棉被一蓋，明天的事，明天再擔憂，雖然自己的黑料好像也不少，但他不擔心。  
這種黑料遠不及女友誹聞帶來的殺傷力。  
一早起來，雖然預料到，但微信未讀提醒的數量還是嚇到了尚未清醒的肖戰。  
王一博的訊息佔了百分之八十，接著是經紀人。  
他先是簡單地回應了經紀人，讓對方不要擔心，接著冷眼滑過王一博傳的所有訊息，定睛在最後幾條訊息上。

“戰哥”  
“起來的時候”  
“能不能打給我”

肖戰是看出了對方焦急地想解釋，但那又如何呢？都是做戲罷了。  
在這染缸裡，有誰又是認真的？就連他自己都知道說愛才是最大的謊言。  
他面無表情地將微信關掉，利索地準備起來。

肖戰今天的行程只到傍晚就結束了，算是這陣子忙碌以來，難得的浮生半日閒。  
當他抵達小區時，意外地看見那個人熟悉的身影，即使他包得連親媽可能都認不出來。  
他連車窗也沒放下，只是以眼神示意經紀人，讓對方不需要擔心，一會直接回去，又開口交代保全一會可以將那人放行。  
肖戰獨自回到屋內時，還是有些侷促不安。  
而慢慢走進公寓電梯的王一博也是。  
一個內心五味雜陳地在屋內等待，一個焦躁地緊攢著衣角在電梯裡。  
當王一博惴惴不安地按著門鈴，重複在腦內組織著語言，試想過無數個肖戰看到他時的表情。  
唯一沒料到是笑臉迎人的雲淡風輕。  
「戰哥…」王一博帶著試探的語氣喊了對方。  
「欸，外面熱，趕緊進來吧！」肖戰眼角帶笑地開門讓人進來。  
王一博隱約覺得肖戰的情緒有些不對，但他說不上。  
兩人自從節目一起錄完後，就各自忙碌著，偶爾在微信上聊會天，算起來也有一陣子沒見了。  
他在來之前也沒空閒多加思考，只是想著今日讓助理打聽到對方晚上並沒有工作，就衝動地在節目錄製完後，直接跑來肖戰家。  
現在一頭熱冷靜下來後，甫才想起…自己來是來了，到底該說些什麼？  
質問他為何取消關聯嗎？還是是要解釋那些謠言？  
「戰哥，我今天來是……」正當王一博糾結著開如何繼續說下去時，耳邊傳來肖戰那熟悉的少年音：「不好意思有點亂，王一博你先坐會，我收拾一下，順便給你倒杯水。」語罷，還回身對他笑了笑。

他還是那麼的好，仍舊溫柔地笑著，明媚地如同冬日的暖陽，亦或是夏日拂面的徐徐微風。  
可為何這樣溫和的他要在今天凌晨時取消微博上的關聯？這不像他認識的戰哥，他以為在那四個月一起演戲相處的時間，他和肖戰是最好的，他以為自己讀懂了肖戰。  
但現在對著忙進忙出、一如往常的肖戰，他卻一句話都說不上。  
他看著肖戰拿著他專用的馬克杯出來，是的，他在陳情令殺青後，常常來找肖戰。肖戰後來乾脆給他放了個專屬杯子在家，甚至還有拖鞋、牙刷等備品，有時候兩人聊天或是遊戲打得太晚時，肖戰會讓他留宿在自己家。  
他們還是很好的，至少王一博是那麼想的。  
但當他聽著肖戰自然地同他聊著最近即將開拍的新戲、對之後經紀公司的計畫有多麼期待，以及那如同以往和劇組其他人聊天時的恣意調笑，他莫名地感到焦躁。  
那是對其他人的笑，不是對他─王一博的。  
他對自己這個帶有佔有性的想法有些吃驚，但他是有感覺到的。此前在一起拍戲和宣傳時，他倆是有曖昧的，他能感受到肖戰總會有意無意地撩撥他，可他即使發現了也並無特別在意，甚至有點享受這種友達以上戀人未滿的相處模式。  
演藝圈本就是個你情我願就能心照不宣的地方，這略帶黏膩的曖昧是在炎炎夏日下拍戲的唯一慰藉。肖戰雖然比他大了六歲，但會和他撒嬌、和他打鬧，會認真聽他說話，也會給他意見、指導他演戲。  
他喜歡兩人的相處方式，甚至有些沉溺在這氣氛中，無法自拔。  
那是他從女人身上無法得到的默契以及滿足感。  
但在眼前的肖戰身上，他看不到這些，他不安地想著，這些相處，是否都是肖戰想給就給、想收就收？  
他甚至有些懷疑，就連最基本的友誼，是否都是一場戲？  
還是在阿令播放結束後，兄弟情就得解綁？  
是一場仲夏的夢，再美也得醒。  
他語帶遲疑地開口問道：「戰哥…你為什麼，取、取消了微博關聯？」  
肖戰表情依舊、帶著淺笑地答道：「也沒什麼原因啊，王一博你幹嘛那麼嚴肅？笑一個嘛！」語罷還伸手去捏了捏王一博的臉頰。  
他有些不可置信地一把抓住肖戰還停留在他臉上的手，死盯著對方，希望能從他眼裡瞧出個端倪，但肖戰只是假裝生氣道：「欸、王一博，疼哪！…還不趕緊放開你哥…唔！」  
王一博內心的焦躁，就像是被從頭頂潑了盆涼水，徹底地熄了，卻是一路涼上心頭。  
所以他想也沒想地堵了肖戰的嘴，用自己的唇。


	2. 不作不會死

【二】  
等到肖戰反應過來時，他用力推開王一博，勉強退後拉開了些距離，卻發現自己被逼到了牆邊。  
明明自己比較高，為何現在卻是他看起來更有氣勢？  
明明自己才是被親的，為何卻是他露出受傷的表情？  
「王一博！你幹嘛呢？！」肖戰抬手正抹上嘴，手腕又再次被擒住，只是這次是雙手都受控。  
王一博將他的雙手緊扣著抵在牆上，右腳踏近一步，用腿抵在肖戰的兩腿間，迅速拉近兩人之間的距離。  
「躲什麼呢？…戰哥。」  
「這樣做有意思嗎？王一博！」  
「有啊…你這不是終於肯正眼看我了嗎？」王一博低頭，將額頭抵在肖戰的臉側，有如示弱般地悶聲說道。  
「我哪…有。」肖戰有些心虛地答道，他以為這一切對王一博來說，並不會有什麼影響，而自己也不應該如此動搖。  
「那些謠言」  
「我沒有的」  
「你要信我啊…」  
「…肖戰。」王一博貼著他的耳朵，像情人般呢喃著他的名。  
低沉悅耳的男音，彷如濡軟的舌舔舐著耳道，酥麻地讓肖戰登時腿都軟了，整個人全靠王一博支撐著。  
「戰哥的耳朵果然敏感。」像是要驗證自己的說法一樣，王一博輕舔上肖戰的耳垂，濕黏的吐息逐漸上移，像是模仿性交抽插著耳道。  
「嗯啊！…王、王一博，你！」肖戰有些彆扭地扭動身軀，試圖擺脫這過分勾人的旖旎，不想讓對方發現自己的窘境。  
他特麼居然硬了！不過就是被這臭小子舔個耳朵、喊個名字就特麼硬了！  
殊不知自己這番動作卻是將弱點直接送給眼前一直偽裝著的狗崽崽。  
「嗯？…戰哥，你硬了呢！」王一博語帶欣喜地說道。  
好險這場愛情賭局，並不只是自己單方面的加碼。  
語罷，便沿著下頷線一路舔吻至凸起的喉結，輕輕咬上。  
「唔！」  
什麼狗崽崽，根本是匹狼！  
肖戰這會算是完全放棄掙扎了，自暴自棄地想著，自己造的孽，跪著也得承受完。  
「戰哥，答應我，不掙扎，我就讓你舒服…好嗎？」   
答應我，成全我的單戀。  
「…嗯。」肖戰臉紅地低頭應道。  
答應你，成全這場雙向暗戀。  
得到首肯的王一博，拉著肖戰的雙手放到自己肩上。接著撫上肖戰纖瘦的腰肢，慢慢地拉出他的衣角、解開褲頭。他將肖戰的牛仔褲連同內褲，一併褪下，並慢慢蹲下。  
然後，毫不猶豫地一口含入。  
一時間，屋裡只剩下壓抑的粗喘以及逐漸變快的吞吐水聲。  
沉浸在慾望中的肖戰，眼角帶淚地偷偷將視線下移。  
這一看他就無法移開視線了…眼前的景象對他來說實在太過情色。  
王一博頂著那張清冷禁慾的臉，不斷變化角度沉溺地吞吐著他脹紅的性器。  
感受到肖戰的視線，王一博面帶挑畔地刻意伸出舌頭舔吻著鈴口，甚至向下舔上柱身。  
他時而吸吮、時而緊箍著柱身，弄得肖戰頭皮發麻，太久沒宣洩的慾望不斷累績，他小心翼翼地晃動著下身，而來不及吞嚥的液體隨著逐漸升溫的動作流下，逡巡著，沒入王一博的領口。  
感覺到慾望積累地快要攀升頂峰，肖戰被刺激地按捺不住，開始加快速度，挺動著胯部操幹著王一博的嘴，但始終壓抑著自己的呻吟。  
「嗯、嗯…王、王一博…我、我要射了！唔───────！」王一博正在服侍自己這件事，所帶來的滿足感讓肖戰忍耐不住地射了出來。  
王一博將嘴裡的濁液吐在掌上，笑道：「射得真多啊，戰哥，是多久沒有發洩了？」  
「閉嘴吧你個狗崽崽！」肖戰燥得連耳朵都紅了，完全不敢看向王一博…以及他掌上那攤白濁。  
王一博聽話地乖乖閉上嘴，但他的行為並沒有因此比較善良。他掀起肖戰的上衣，將另一手的白濁從他精實的下腹緩緩往上抹向胸口，炙熱的目光始終駐足在肖戰因為高潮而通紅的臉蛋上，一副要在這把他給辦了的態勢。  
肖戰難耐地別開臉，無法直視這過於明目張膽、充滿慾望的眼眸，但精液濕黏的觸感卻讓他對這一切更加敏感，深恐再繼續下去，自己會按捺不住呻吟出聲，一想到自己的公寓雖然隔音挺好的，但畢竟隔壁樓也是有住人的，於是顫聲問道：「王、王一博…我們進房裡吧，隔壁有人…嗯？」  
肖戰的撒嬌還是對王一博十分受用的，雖然戰哥隱忍的神態簡直勾人地過分，但佔有慾十足的王一博還是不願有任何和別人分享他戰哥的可能性，於是他向前傾身將自己塞進肖戰兩腿間，半蹲起身的同時兩手用力托住肖戰小而圓翹的臀部，就著這樣的姿勢將肖戰一把抱起，而他卡在牛仔褲裡半勃的昂揚，就隔著褲子抵在肖戰的臀上。  
「啊！」肖戰被這突如其來的失重感嚇得驚呼出聲，待反應過來後，才查覺到兩人的姿勢…以及王一博那頂在自己臀縫上難以忽視的存在。  
顛簸伴隨著王一博一步步走向臥室的頻率不斷磨蹭著肖戰的臀，為了緩解這尷尬的感覺，他開口調笑道：「王老師…你這是好好鍛練了嗎？怎麼這次居然能抱得動我，嗯？」  
不作死就不會死，可謂肖戰也。  
「一會您自個試試看就知道了，肖、老、師。」王一博對於肖戰這作死的個性簡直又愛又恨，語罷，雙手收了點力，愣是將大部分的重量抵在了自己的胯上，難走歸難走，震懾效果倒是立竿見影，肖戰四肢並用地大力摟住王一博。  
「現在反悔還來得及嗎？」肖戰算是嗅到了暴風雨來臨前的氣息…  
但怕是來不及了。  
「呵。」王一博冷哼出聲，以行動代替言語，手上用上勁地揉捏起肖戰的臀肉。  
「不帶你這樣耍流氓的！」媽的，房間怎麼那麼遠！  
「我這不是耍，我這就是流氓。」王一博一把打開房門。  
肖戰埋在王一博地頸間，突然想起，床上還有些不能過審的物件。  
這下特麼死定了。

-TBC-


End file.
